Support
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Takes place in season 4. Emma-centric. Also features a lot of Jay. Rated for language and suicidal stuff. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. It'll have 7 chapters, no more. The title is kind of BLAH right now, I might change it if I get an idea.  
And what comes to my other stories, they are on a huuuuuge and loooong hiatus because I'm an idiot and can't bring myself to update them with any GOOD stuff. I'm sure you'll like good chapters more than the bad ones so until I haven't found my inspiration, they will be on a hiatus.  
This story takes place in season 4. Everything else you need to know, you'll find out.  
Enjoy.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

How the fuck did I end up here, I wasn't too sure. I studied the three teenagers I was sitting across from. Two of them looked bored, the third one sincerely sorry for what he had done. I had noticed them right away. I had been confused to see them here. Why were they here?

And if they were here, where was Jimmy? Didn't he need support with his new lifestyle, as well? He couldn't devote himself to the passion of his life anymore. As of now, he had to devote his teenage years to finding a new passion.

I noticed the counselor had started talking. She had probably been talking for a while already, as my thoughts passed slowly. I turned my attention to her, but I didn't really want to listen to her. It bothered me that it was a _she. _Talking to a _he_, to a simple _guy_, seemed much simpler right now. Maybe even appealing. But no. It had to be a _she_.

She was done introducing me and was now looking at me contently. Did she expect me to say something? "Emma, would you tell the others why you're here?" I snorted quietly. That was simple.

I was here because my parents had had enough of me being weird and suicidal and they wanted someone to stop it.

But I couldn't tell them that. Because for one, it was horribly cliché and wannabe loner, and two, I'd have to listen to the counselor lecture me about how this is a safe place and what not and that none of the people here would judge me. So I'd have to tell them the truth, anyway.

I gripped my bare knees. It was almost winter, but I was still wearing mini skirts with knee-length stockings. Looking right at one of the two guys I knew from there, I spoke up quietly. "I went down on a bastard and then felt so worthless that I decided to jump off of a roof." The only thing that had changed was his eyes. They shifted to me, and noticed me staring at him. And they had something resembling hurt in them. "Which did not happen as the same bastard pulled me away."

"So why is he a bastard?" One of the girls snorted. It sounded something like _I'd love for a guy to save me! So romantic!_ I spared a look at her, wondering what she was even doing here, as she seemed too blond and preppy for this, but eventually, my eyes shifted towards him. The girl next to the other guy had her eyebrows raised, as if to ask why I was looking at her ex-boyfriend so much. She still hadn't figured it out.

"Because he cheated on her girlfriend with me and the girlfriend's best friend." I couldn't believe I had just let that thought out. The girl's face expression changed from curiosity to anger. She stood up, but didn't move as he spoke up.

"Would you let it go already?" His eyes seemed somewhat pleading. He didn't want a scene.

"Yeah, Alex…" The other guy put in. "I mean, Emma thinks she's a bastard too, so-"

"Don't get yourself involved in this!" She glared at him. For a second, she seemed amused at how scared Gavin Mason was of her.

"Alex…" The counselor spoke up. "This is a place where we don't judge other people."

"Well I don't want to be here!" She yelled out to the counselor. For once, I had to agree with her. "I was put in here because I pulled a freaking prank! It was just a game!"

"Game where someone lost a life." The counselor said and pulled Alex aside.

While the two talked quietly, Jay kept sending me death glares. I was surprised at that. Would've thought the guy didn't give a damn about this.

When the hour was over, I rushed out of the building, aware that the counselor might want to talk to me about Alex, or Jay. I was also very aware that if I didn't leave this place quick, I might just get a black eye.

As I looked towards the building, I felt as a failure. I slowed down and read the sign I had read hundreds of times already. _Toronto help centre for troubled teenagers._ But for me, a troubled teen equaled a failure.

When exactly had I become a failure?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Degrassi.**

Lunch was always unbearable. The images were always playing in my head, consuming my thoughts. When one ended, the other started. And so on, and on, and on, and on, and…

"Em?" The voice of my supposed best friend brought me back to the Degrassi Community School. I was standing at my locker, and hers was next to mine. "Are you coming?" She pointed towards the caf, and I nodded absentmindedly.

With her, it used to be easy. She usually just talked and talked and talked. But, since the day I decided to _go flying_, as I liked to call it, it wasn't the same anymore. No more talking and talking and talking. As of right now, it was listening and listening and listening, and being worried, and asking all sorts of things, and looking at me with a worried look.

Just then, as we had sat down to eat, Paige came by. _Please take her away, please. Oh please, Paige, do this one thing for me! Take Manny and go rehearse with her or something. Please!_ My mind was filled with hope that maybe, just maybe, Paige Michalchuck would do me a favor. Without even knowing it.

No such luck.

She just came by to remember Manny to actually come to the practice today after classes. I was surprised – I couldn't remember a single day Manny hadn't gone to Spirit Squad. But Manny only nodded and sent me a worried look.

_Then_ I remembered. It had been _that_ day. That day. That fateful day. The day Jay Hogart had come to pick up the last of his stuff from his locker as he was getting expelled. The day he had noticed me going up the stairs. The day he had pulled me back when I had been so, so ready to do it. The day I had been ready to _go flying_.

It was also the day when Manny had cried and cried and cried. And then she had cried some more. And then she had hugged me. And she had whispered soft, sincere words to my ear that made me want to cry even now as I remembered them.

"_Em… Why would you do this? ... There are so many people who love you! … I love you! … Snake loves you! And your mom! And Jack! … Why would you do this?"_

_That_ had been the day she had missed Spirit Squad.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was sorry for letting her go through this. The day she had been hugging me was the day I had been too numb to say anything back to her. She hadn't understood why I wasn't crying. She hadn't understood why I wasn't hysterical.

"_Don't you understand what you were about to do?"_

And then, the words I'd also never forget. The words I hadn't expected. Not from her.

"_If it hadn't of been for Jay…"_ She had sobbed._ "You'd be…"_

"_Dead."_ I had finished, and she had stared at me for a few seconds, just to start crying even harder.

Lunch time went by, and I had only picked at my food. As I heard the school bell, I hurriedly took a bite from the bread that I had gotten with the actual food.

It was time for Media Immersion.

It was time for worried father-figures.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only one review?  
Guess I can't listen to my cousin anymore... She told me it's my best story ever. Oh well.../**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

**  
**When the classes had ended, I managed to sneak out to the roof. Knowing that if I went too close to the edge, someone was sure to notice me, I kept myself close to the ladder. It was pouring rain and I knew I'd be wet from head to toe in ten or fifteen minutes.

As I sat down and took my iPod out of my bag, I instantly chose the song "Free Fallin'" by Tom Petty. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself.

I was certainly a good girl, I decided while listening to the lyrics. And I did love my mom. She was amazing for giving birth to me while only fourteen. I wasn't exactly religious, but I did believe there was something out there. But I did hate Elvis. I had never been crazy about him. In fact, I thought he was annoying. Then again, horses had been one of my favorite animals since I was little. As for the last part of the first verse…

I didn't have a boyfriend. I had no one to love.

He was bad, though. Not once showing that he wanted to know more about me. I kind of missed the dirty mattress, but I was sure he only missed one part about it all.

I wanted so much to go _free fallin'_. I wanted to feel the wind blow against my face as I reached the hard concrete more and more every second. I wanted to feel the hard concrete slam against my body. I wanted to know how it felt, how it really, really felt.

Decisively, I stood up. Boldly, I walked towards the edge of the roof. I ignored the feeling I always got in my stomach, in my feet, and in my hands, as I looked down. There were the front steps. There was the parking lot. I only recognized Snake's car.

One half of my right foot was now in the air, the other half resting on the edge of the roof. I felt the edge through my sneakers.

It was the middle of November. Why was I still wearing these things?

Collecting the courage that had been scattered around, I was ready. I was _ready_. I would do this. I would love this. I want to do this. I am _going_ to do this.

I almost did, as my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. It scared me so much I almost fell off the edge.

"_Should I __tell Simpson?" _He said when I had picked my phone up. I stepped away from the edge and looked around. He couldn't know. How did he know? Why did he know? _"I was driving by and noticed that someone's on the roof."_ That sounded as if it had come from behind me. I tried to ignore that feeling and tell myself he couldn't possibly be up here again, but he proved me wrong. Tapping on my shoulder, he greeted me with a single hi. I spun around, not believing he was actually here.

"It's not like everyone's watching the door all the time to make sure I won't come back." He snorted when he saw my confused face. "If they did, they'd also be watching you the whole time."

"How did you know my number?"

"The Ravine, remember?" His lips formed a smirk. "You gave me your number."

"Why are you here?" Another murmur came from my lips. He didn't respond, just gave me this look. The one he had given me the first time we'd been up here together.

"Do these kind of thoughts derive from this?" He took the iPod away from my hands, pulling the earphones away as well. I shrugged simply, and he knew they did. I had the same song on replay. It was like a theme song for me right now. After looking at the name, he gave the iPod back to me. "You should delete this song for a while." He murmured. And at that moment, I wanted to know why. Why did he care if I was dead? Why did he care whether or not I had songs like that on my iPod?

Because, as of right now, I knew he did in fact care. Only I wasn't sure why.

"Why?" I asked as much. He gave me a bewildered look. "_Why_?" I repeated the single word. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." He shrugged it off.

"Don't say that." I breathed in; I had a feeling I'd start to cry. He wasn't supposed to care but when he already did, he didn't have to deny it.

"Whatever, Greenpeace." Another pointless try to shrug it off. He wasn't good at that anymore. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Not like he had before. "Let's go now." I narrowed my eyes as he took my hand. This was supposed to be _not caring_? "_Let's go_." He insisted again. I obeyed, knowing I couldn't do anything right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all reviewers! It means a lot :)**  
**What I went for with this chapter was Emma's stubbornness, I guess. Especially when it comes to the end of this chapter.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

It was Friday. Time for support group, as they took place on Mondays and on Fridays. Stupid, if you ask me. And I, of course, didn't want to go.

I moaned and whined in the car to my mother as she drove me there. Drove me, because I hadn't wanted to go. And to make things worse, she wanted to come pick me up later.

"Mom, you can _watch_ me go inside!" I said for the tenth time in the past five minutes. "I'll just walk back, okay?!" She sighed out loud, and the exact second I knew she had agreed.

"Okay." She said with another sigh. "We just want to help you, honey." I rolled my eyes at the honey she had thrown in. Just for the kicks, probably. "I'll see you at home!" She called out as I left the warm car and came face-to-face with the hard November rain that seemed to be the only thing I loved at the moment.

Besides my iPod, of course.

I ignored the want to take out my iPod and listen to it as I walked into the building. The only person there, besides the counselor, was Alex. My eyes shifted to the ground almost immediately. Maybe it would be a good thing to listen to my iPod while the others arrived. Jane, the counselor, seemed to be aware of the situation I was in, but stayed calm and didn't intrude. I sat down at my usual seat in the circle, which was across Alex, and noticed her looking at me. Just looking, I assured to myself, she can't possibly do anything to you with Jane here.

As I didn't have the courage to look at her, I settled with looking at my fingers. The ones that had been enlaced with Jay's fingers just two days ago. On Wednesday, he had pulled me towards the ladder once again. Saying that he doesn't care, but at the same time suggesting something to me that might just help.

"_You should delete this song for a while."_ He had murmured softly, almost un-Jay likely.

"_I don't."_ A careless try to shrug it off.

"_You should delete…"_ The soft, un-Jay like murmured filled my head once again

"_Whatever, Greenpeace."_

"…_Greenpeace…"_ What was with that nickname? Somehow, it never got old. I was always the same old Greenpeace. I'd always stay the same old and plain and boring Greenpeace. The good girl. _Greenpeace._

"_Greenpeace_." He spoke up once again, and my head popped up. He then pointed towards Jane.

I wanted to flush my head down the toilet. Jane looked bewildered at the nickname. "Sorry." I only said. "Did you ask something?" Jane's bewildered look changed into a more relaxed and soft one. The one I hated. The one every counselor has.

"I was just asking everyone if anything was new." Jane flashed a warm smile at me. "How have things been going for you?" I shrugged as a response.

"The usual." I shrugged once again. When I looked at Jay, he gave me a look that most certainly could only be read as _Oh, yeah, the usual. The usual me trying to kill myself. Nothing unusual._ The thought of Jay actually saying that made me giggle. I once again had all the attention on me. "Sorry." I whispered while smiling at Jay for no obvious reason. At least no reason to him.

"Why did you keep smiling at me?" He looked annoyed once the group ended and we were out of the building. Pure annoyance was written all over his face. Probably because of all the attention I had given him. "Are you _happy_ for some unknown reason?" He was spitting the words towards me, but I didn't feel hurt because of it.

"No. Not really." I spoke quietly, hoping he'd leave me alone soon. I was walking faster than usual and Jay obviously didn't feel like following me, so he just pulled me by my left arm to stop be. I yanked back and even though it had hurt, I didn't say anything.

"I told her." He said clearly. "About the roof." I must have looked as if I was either going to bite his head off or start yelling really loud because he covered my mouth with his hand. "But she promised she wouldn't tell your parents." He finished, and also removed his hand slowly. _No sign of me yelling yet must be good. _–That must've been his theory. Or at least something similar to that.

"And you believed her?!" I started what would probably be a very long yell. "I don't believe you! First you tell me to delete some stupid song _for_ _a while_, then you say that you _do not_ care, which you very well know that you do, and then you go spill all that to some stupid counselor?!" I had no idea where this was coming from. It didn't feel relieving to let it out, either, as some of the teens from my group were still there.

And so was my counselor.

But that didn't stop me. I still went on. "Who do you think you are?! And why on Earth are you doing all this? You think this will save you from hell or get you back your so-called friends?!" His eyes didn't even blink at the hell part. He didn't even look amused that I had thrown hell in. "It won't! It never will! No one will ever forgive you for what you did to Rick, or-or to Jimmy, or to _me_!"

I couldn't have stopped myself from crying if I had wanted to. The numb Emma Nelson had let the vulnerable Emma Nelson out. And for what? So she could embarrass herself even more than she already had?

I hated this melodramatic side of me. I would be okay with only one side of me. The numb side of me. But _no_. No, no, no. No such luck for Emma Nelson.

I didn't even realize I was in Jay's arms before I felt the hard cement ground I had probably fallen on to. All the teens from the group that had remained – maybe 5 or 6 – looked at me, as did Jane. As did all the pedestrians. It made me feel like such a loser, like such a failure. I didn't want to be a _troubled teen_; I didn't want to be a failure.

Jay's arms rocked me soothingly, and I got the feeling he had done this before. Maybe with Alex. Maybe when they found out there had been a shooting. Or maybe Alex had had problems before the shooting. I could remember times and times when Alex would come to school with a black eye, or with a swollen lip. I always thought she had been caught in a gang fight. What if she hadn't?

As Jane pulled me up, I spared a look at Jay. He looked sorry. When I looked at Jane, she only looked worried. She was rubbing my back and whispering something to me but all I could think of was Jay. Maybe it hadn't been only Alex. What if it had been his mother? Or maybe his sister, if he had one. Maybe, maybe the shooting wasn't the only thing Jay needed help with. _Maybe_…

Then it caught me.

I was getting back to my old ways. I was once again making someone a cause of mine. I was once again starting to care about something, or _someone_, too much. It had been the same with Sean at first. Only then, I had wanted that to happen. Now, I didn't. Jay _would not_ become a cause of mine. I could not care about him like that.

After all, he had given me gonorrhea.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More stubborn Emma at the end of the chapter. Most last sentences seem to have come out like that. If it's good or bad, you're the decider. There's a little button at the end of the chapter, named 'Go'. Press on that little button and tell me what you decided :)**

I do not own Degrassi.

The rest of the day, or perhaps the evening would be a better word, went by too slowly. Jane asked me to come inside with her. My pleads that I was fine and that there was no reason to call my parents didn't help. It kind of got me stuck in the situation even more, because when I had tried to leave the building when I thought she had gone to phone my parents, she was actually just calling Jay to come back inside as well. And so I came face-to-face with Jay while trying to exit the building. He couldn't care less if I had escaped. In fact, the look in his eyes encouraged it, as he also did not want to be a part of the conversation. But Jane led me back in and, just in case, phoned my mother when she was in the same room. The same, disgusting, group room. The walls were the color of light peach. It made the whole room seem like it was smiling warmly, just like all the counselors and therapists always smiled. It always gave me a want to throw up.

Fifteen minutes later, my dumbfounded parents arrived. Jane of course hadn't told them what this was about. She wanted us to solve this by ourselves, she had said. Mom looked at me with worry, Snake looked at Jay angrily. Maybe there was even disgust in his eyes. The kind of father-figure I did not need right now. I did not need Snake looking as though he might strangle Jay the next second. But, there he was. And there was Jay, who only looked at him, pure annoyance once again written all over his face.

"Well?" Snake spoke up harshly. "What did you do again?" The words weren't meant for me, but for Jay. I was going to speak up, but Jay was faster.

"Mr. S, she was the one who went all psycho on me." He said with arrogance in his voice.

"Because you told her!" I yelled and stood up, very well aware that my mother was trying to pull me back so I would sit down.

"Told who what?" My mom spoke up and the only thing in her voice was despair. She only wanted to help me, I knew she did. But she didn't know _how_. And maybe, just _maybe_, I couldn't be helped anymore.

"Why don't you tell them, as well?!" I kept on yelling at Jay, knowing I'd hate him if he did. He only shrugged. My eyes widened as he let out the sentence.

"She tried to jump off of the roof." And, seeing how Snake was going to react – probably say that he already knew that and that he was thankful for Jay saving me –, Jay went on quickly. "Two days ago." I was ready to punch Jay, or scratch his eyes out for telling them, but Jay only looked a bit amused. "You wanted them to know." I looked at him with disbelief.

"No I didn't!" I stepped closer, ready to do something to him, when my mom pulled me in a hug. I held my tears. "Go away." I looked at Jay. "Go, now! I hate you! I don't need you to save me!" Jay only shrugged his usual shrug, which was always brief, and walked out of the door. He didn't look back. I secretly hoped he would.

"Emma…" The only word my mom seemed to know at the moment. "Emma…" She held me in a hug as I just stood there, unaware of what I could do to get rid of her. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"I wasn't going to jump." I gritted through my teeth, but knew they didn't believe me. "I wasn't."

"Don't lie, honey." She stepped back, just enough to release me from the hug and cup my face with her hands. They were cold and the feeling gave me chills. "My baby… Don't you understand how this will end?" Snake had stood up now and was placing one of his hands on my mother's right shoulder. "You don't want to die, Em. Right?" I shrugged, knowing I had to give them some kind of a response. "People love you in this world. People care about you. There's Manny, and me, and Snake, and all your other friends." She breathed before going on. "And even people who you're not friends with. Even they love you. Even they care about you." There was another pause before she went on. "Even Jay, Emma." She whispered. My eyes shifted to Snake to see his reaction to that. He kept his eyes at the floor. "Even he does, Em. Why else would he save you? Twice?"

"How did he know?" Snake now spoke up, but quietly.

"He was driving by." I whispered. "And he called me before he made it up there."

"How did he have your number?" Snake went on, wanting to know everything.

"The Ravine." My whisper was almost impossible to hear, yet both of my parents caught it. Just then, Jane walked in, having the kind of face on her face that I know she'll tell us that _'she doesn't want to bother us, but...' _She wouldn't finish the sentence. They never would.

Just as Jane was going to say something, probably what I had just thought she'd say, my mom spoke up. "We'll be leaving now." I walked out of the building, not even saying a simple bye to Jane. It was her fault and her fault alone. I could cope with Jay on my own. But _no_, she just had to go and call my parents.

Once again, I read the sign. _Toronto help centre for troubled teenagers_. I was not a _troubled teenager_. I was just a burden to my parents, and to my teachers.

I was _not _okay with being a failure. Because I just simply wasn't one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The last chapter was, at first, supposed to be the last one. But it wasn't, as I decided to write more. This chapter is not the last one, either. The next one, the 7th one, will be the last chapter (as I mentioned in the Author's Note in the first chapter).**  
**This might seem so cliché and all, Manny staying over and such. But if you put yourself in Emma's parents' and in Manny's situation, then it actually makes sense. And Manny is the kind of person to be there, and if she's not wanted, she'll still be there. Cause she's Manny. Hehe.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

I noticed Manny was so close to the edge of the bed that she could fall off any minute. It was Sunday morning, the clock read 4.15. I gently pulled her towards me so she ended up being on her back. Her face expression made me grin. I tried to be silent as I stood up and got dressed. I needed to see him. Needed to tell him how insane he was. What a jackass he was. I was half way out when I heard a voice. It almost made me jump.

"Em?" She sounded sleepy, yet incredibly worried. I had been quiet the whole time – How could she wake up? "What are you doing?" She asked as I climbed back in with a sigh. I only shrugged briefly. Couldn't they leave me alone for once? I _had_ to tell him. "It's so early." She groaned. "Come back to sleep."

"I don't want to." I whispered coldly. She stared at me. "What?" I raised my voice a bit. Voice that was filled with anger now. She only sighed out loud and got up. I noticed her nightgown was light pink. The color was faded, it was old. I remembered that nightgown clearly – It was really old, now that I thought of it.

"I'm _just_ trying to understand!" Now, she was also raising her voice. There would be an argument. I was so sure of it. I could see it from her eyes, both desperate and angry. Or was it hurt that was filling the pair of those dark eyes?

I couldn't be sure.

I didn't want to be sure.

I didn't want to hurt her.

Yet I did.

"You never will." I crumbled her heart into a million pieces with that small sentence. Three words. And her heart, seen so clearly from her eyes, was torn. It seemed weird – She was only my best friend. Not my lover. "You should go." I whispered out, and she looked at me as if I was crazy. I was becoming fond of that look. After all, I saw it every day. First from Jay, then from Manny, then from Snake, then from my mom… And it was like that over and over again. Every day. Four persons, one look.

"Can't I stay?" Her voice was tiny now. "At least until 8?" I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"Do whatever you want." I whispered out, moving past her. I had forgotten my cell phone. Quickly grabbing it from the drawer it was on, I made my way back to the window. She didn't stop me. She _couldn't_ stop me.

Searching for my iPod, I made my way to a familiar park. Bennett Park. The Ravine. Clean the Ravine. The Van. Bracelets. Girls. Alcohol. Drugs. Dracula. Gonorrhea. _Sperm_.

It all came rushing back to me as I was sitting on a bench. It was empty now. The last car had left when I had arrived. I had been given a look, a weird one, by a girl in the car. The guy had been too busy studying my body shape and its various parts. Taking the earphones from my ears, I paused the song.

I was waiting. And waiting. It finally was answered. And a moan filled my right ear. _"Who are you and what the hell do you want?"_ I didn't know how to respond. Should I make a smartass comment or just whisper my name? Should I tell him how much I hate him for what happened on Friday or should I tell him calmly who I am? Should I just _hang up_? _"Okay, I'm hanging up."_ He groaned.

"Wait!" I shouted to the phone. The park echoed it back to me. He didn't hang up. But why wasn't he saying anything? "Jay?" I asked in the tiniest voice. "Are you there?" Why was I so dependent on him? He was just a guy. A jerk. He filled my mouth with one of the most disgusting thing ever. – Not that I wouldn't like to do something with it. But it was _him_. I didn't like him. Or his member.

"_Greenpeace, it's… I don't know _how early_, but it's _Sunday_, and the school's closed so I know you're not up there."_ So he recognized me. He recognized my voice. It made me happy. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to let it make me happy, but it still did.

"Why are you such an ass?" I harshly said to him through the phone. Even if I had known where he lived, I wouldn't have gone there.

I wasn't that brave.

"_You tell me."_ I rolled my eyes. I didn't know that. _"Why do you keep being a damsel in distress?"_ I was surprised he used that expression. I was surprised he even _knew_ the expression.

"Why do you keep being a prince in shining armor?" I argued with him. If I was the princess, he'd be the prince. Why else would he save me all the time?

"_Why did you call me?" _He muffled. He was tired.

"Long night?"

"_Bye Nelson."_

"I hate you." I ended the conversation by clicking the little red phone on my cell phone. I had a sudden urge to throw the phone as far away as possible, but knew it'd break. It wasn't what I wanted. The only thing that was supposed to break into tiny little pieces was me.

_Me_ and only _me_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't put this up earlier, I was kind of hoping to get at least 6 reviews before I did (so that would make 1 for every previous chapter), but that didn't happen and since my story already went into the second page of Degrassi fanfictions, I thought what the heck, I'll post this. I'm still looking forward to reviews and constructive criticism though!  
Anyway, this chapter is really short. But I thought it was good to finish this story off with that, as it's not the kind of story to have (obvious) happy ending. What happens in the end is up to your imagination.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

Once again, I was early. Once again, I wasn't the only one.

As I made my way to the centre that held the group meetings, I saw the car. When I made my way in the door, I could hear the whining.

"I don't know, Jason. She seems to need you." I could hear Jane. Who were they talking about?

"_Need_ me?" He protested immediately. "Are you kidding me? Greenpeace doesn't need me! She doesn't need anyone! What she needs is to be left alone so she could go and kill herself because that's what she's going to do eventually!" I gaped. It was incredible how right he was.

"Jason…"

"I don't want to be in the same group with her." I leaned against the wall, bowing my head. "I don't want to be here! Neither does she!"

"But you will be. Both of you." Jane insisted. "And the other members already know you. Bringing a new one here from another group will just confuse them."

"They don't give a shit about me! Okay?" He yelled out. I could hear his footsteps and knew I should leave quickly. But it seemed my feet were nailed to the floor. "Oh. Hi." He seemed somewhat off guard to find me there.

"You're right." I whispered out. "You're absolutely right, Jay." I looked up into his eyes, and for a mere second, he looked back. "I'm sorry I called you."

"I can't save you every time."


End file.
